<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Talisman by xslytherclawx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384856">The Talisman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx'>xslytherclawx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ides of Drarry [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley has seen a lot of shit in his day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ides of Drarry [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx’s events collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Talisman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was for the Cursed Object challenge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bill Weasley has seen a lot of shit in his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> – this is something new entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s the one to make the executive decision to call in the Aurors. He’s pleasantly surprised to have Harry show up. He’s actually quite amused to see that Harry’s new partner is none other than Draco Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill will definitely be asking them both about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, they have business to attend to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not so much the object itself that concerns me –  it’s the Niffler around it. I’ve asked Rolf and Luna both, and neither of them have ever seen a Niffler act this way. Nifflers aren’t uncommon around valuable artefacts, for obvious reasons, but this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll sort it out,” Harry says.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The problem quickly changes from the strange trinket to the continuous arguments between Harry and Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there is anything that they can argue over, they do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Bill to regret calling them in. Though, to be fair, how was he to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular pair of Aurors would be his response team?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just as likely to be anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it wasn’t, and now Bill has an even bigger headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolf and Luna come when Bill asks them to. Bill hopes Luna, whom he knows for a fact both Harry and Malfoy consider a friend, will do something to placate them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t, though he can’t blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolf, meanwhile, focuses his efforts on the Niffler. He’s unable to ascertain any helpful information, though the Niffler does seem overly protective of the artefact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until, one day, the Niffler takes the artefact in his hands, manifests a hawk made of light around him, and flies away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck,” Bill says. To Harry and Draco: “You lot were no help at all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>